


the moon admired the stars

by lemonbuki



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: Festivals, Fluff, High School, I dont know what else to tag this im so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbuki/pseuds/lemonbuki
Summary: Tsukishima Kei has an inferiority complex and envies Yamaguchi Tadashi, but in all honesty he's just being gay.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, YamaTsukki - Relationship, tsukkiyama
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	the moon admired the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I'm really sorry if it's bad!! I tried to make it as short as possible so it wouldn't be unnecessary long and dragged out, haha. Please enjoy!!

The moon admired the stars. They shone brighter than he ever would, their light reaching planets millions and millions of lightyears away.

It was sort of the same with Yamaguchi and I. He shone so brightly. I could never compare.

When people look at me, they think, "This guy seems ordinary. The only extraordinary thing about him is his height." At times, I'm glad they think of me in that way. But.. compared to him, I don't seem like all that much.

When people look at him, they think, "A pinch server? He must be real good. We mustn't underestimate his ability." And they're right. He may look boring, but.. he's just as good as everyone else on the court.

Ah. I'm kind of envious. I wish I shone as bright as he did.

"Tsukishima!"

I snapped out of my train of thought. Ah. That's right. I'm in the middle of a game, aren't I?

"Are you alright? It's your turn to serve." Asahi-san inquired.

"I'm fine. I apologize for spacing out back there." I said calmly as I reached for the ball.

"A-ah. Right."

I sighed.

"Tsukki!! Do your best! Nice serve!" I heard Yamaguchi call out to me.

Ah. What is this feeling? Nevermind that. I have to keep my head in the game. I can't afford to lose even one point.

☆

"Ahh, man, once more..! It was so exciting even though it was just a practice match.. my heart still went ba-bam everytime I spiked the ball and it went GUWAAA!!" Hinata exclaimed. "Gee, you can never speak in Japanese can you..." I snickered. I took a sip from my water bottle as Hinata started to jump around and make a fuss about my remark.

"Hinata, we can't go on forever..!! It's going to get dark soon.." Asahi-san exclaimed. "Mhm, you should probably rest. It's not good to overwork yourself." Suga-san added. Hinata grumbled. "Ahhh, but how am I going to get better...!?" I drowned him out as Kageyama started to poke at him.

Yamaguchi came running up to me, a worried look on his face. "Tsukki, are you alright? You looked troubled during the practice match.." I stared at his freckled face, unsure of what to tell him. His small pout was enough to give me a sense of what I was feeling at the moment. "I'm fine." I finally blurt out as I look away.

"O-oh, I see.." Yamaguchi turned away. His voice was soft. Something on the inside fluttered. Butterflies? No. Can't be. I stared at his small figure, unable to believe what I currently know to be a fact.

I admire him. I look up to him. I-

I shook away my thoughts after I heard Daichi-san call us up. "Alright, guys! This concludes our practice for today. Don't forget to clean up the gym!" He shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"OSSU!" all of us exclaimed at once as we raced to keep all the volleyballs away. Hinata and Kageyama seemed to have been competing with each other to see who could pick up the most volleyballs. They were such a strange pair. I never understood them.

It was getting late when we all finished cleaning up after ourselves. I left earlier than the others with Yamaguchi.

As we were walking home together, Yamaguchi stopped in his tracks. I turned around. "Yamaguchi? What's the matter?" His eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "Tsukki- I-" he seemed to have been stammering. Something about his expression left me speechless. "..I forgot something..! I have to go back to search for it.. sorry, Tsukki!" he blurted out, face red as he ran away.

Back there, he looked like he wanted to tell me something important. I didn't make that up, right?

☆

I couldn't sleep later that night. That expression of his kept playing over and over in my mind. Something about the way he seemed eager, desperate to tell me something.... it lit a fire in my cold, empty chest.

Ah.

I got out of bed and sighed. I'm thinking of unnecessary things again. I walked over to my window and slid it open, a cold breeze brushing against my face. The moon shone brightly, alongside with dozens of sparkling stars against the dark night sky. I gazed out my window, observing the many constellations laid out before my eyes. I sighed.

What am I to do with these feelings?

☆

"Tsukki, sorry for yesterday.. I left my lunchbox in the club room.." his voice was as cheery as usual. Though it may have been just me but there was something different about him. He scratched the back of his head as he averted his eyes. I watched him closely and sighed.

"It's okay, Yamaguchi. You should really take better care of your things." I said. Yamaguchi's face lit up at my words. "Okay, Tsukki!" He smiled. My cheeks burned from the sight. Geez. What was wrong with me?

No matter what I did, his face would just fill up every crack in my mind. His warm smile, his caring gaze. The freckles on his face that resembled the many constellations in the night sky. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw him.

I shook away the thought.

While deep in thought, I accidentally bumped into Kageyama. "Oh dear, do spare my life, o' King of the Court." I said, holding out my hands as if I was begging for my life. Kageyama shot me an annoyed look and tightened his grip on what appears to be a box of milk.

He didn't respond to my remark and clicked his tongue. "Tch." Yamaguchi snickered. "Tsukishima, you should really stop it with that King of the Court bullcrap already!" Hinata exclaimed from behind. I ignored him and entered the club room.

All three of the third years were already in the club room when we entered. "Ah. Tsukishima-kun, Yamaguchi-kun. Hinata-kun, too. Good to see you!" Daichi-san greeted us. "Pardon our intrusion." I said, and bowed to show my respect. I placed my bag down and started to change into my pe uniform for club activities.

The club room door was suddenly slammed open, and in came the noisy second year duo. "YOOOOO!! PARDON THE INTRUSION!" Tanaka-san yelled. Nishinoya-san came in after Tanaka-san did. Daichi-san suddenly emitted a rather hostile aura and the two instantly became quieter.

I paid no mind towards them and headed towards the gym after I was finished changing.

☆

As usual, I was walking home with Yamaguchi. We stopped by the Sakanoshita store for some meat buns. "Don't forget to eat a proper meal, you two!" Coach Ukai exclaimed as we walked out. "Ossu."

I opened the bag and handed Yamaguchi his meat bun. While biting into my meat bun, something caught my eye. A festival is going to take place this weekend. Hm.

"Tsukki? Is something wrong?" Yamaguchi's voiced snapped me back into reality. He was staring at me with eyes full of wonder and curiosity. "Ah." I blurted out, my cheeks burning up.

"I-I'm fine." I said and looked away. Yamaguchi cocked his head to the side, a clueless expression shown on his face. "Oh. If you say so, Tsukki!" He then proceeded to smile warmly. He finished his meat bun and got up. "We should head back now. It's getting late."

I got up and brushed the dust off from my pants. "Yeah."

☆

Later that day, I was having trouble figuring out how to phrase my text message. "Oi, Yamaguchi. Let's go to the festival together." I started to type. No. No. No. Why do I sound so demanding?

"Yamaguchi~ wanna go to the festival together this weekend~?" What even is this?

"Yamaguchi. There's going to be a festival this weekend. Wanna go together?" Why is this so formal?

Frustrated, I deleted my message. I placed my phone down on my desk and walked towards my window. I was about to slide my window open when a notification sound alerted me. It was my phone. I hurried to see who texted me.

Yamaguchi: Tsukki! Wanna go to the festival together this weekend? ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

It was such a casual message, yet I felt so giddy. It took me a moment before I responded to him.

Tsukishima: Sure. Why not?

Another ding.

Yamaguchi: Yay! (*≧▽≦)

A smile crept up my face. Something must have been terribly wrong with me. Or not I wouldn't have been reacting to his messages in this way.

☆

The weekend finally came, and suddenly it was the night of the festival. I was excited, though I didn't let it show.

"Kei! You headin' to the festival?" My brother called out as I tied my shoelaces. "Yeah."

"Have fun, Kei!" He said with a smile and a thumbs up. I didn't understand why he felt the need to tell me that but I went ahead and thanked him.

I finished tying my laces and headed out towards the festival.

☆

The crowd was bustling about, cheerful chatter and laughter sounded the area. The whole town was lit up with bright red lanterns. I searched the crowd for Yamaguchi, who had texted that he was waiting for me nearby.

Then, I spotted him standing beside a barbeque food stall and rushed over. "Tsukki!" He exclaimed as he saw me, his face brightened. I was glad to see him. "Where would you like to head first?" I asked. Yamaguchi looked to have been deep in thought, but then his stomach answered for him.

It burst into a deep growl which left Yamaguchi flustered. I fought to hold back my laughter, but couldn't manage to keep a small chuckle from leaving my throat. "Well, since we're already near a food stall, what about some barbeque?" I said in response to Yamaguchi's stomach growling.

A flustered Yamaguchi nodded. "A-ah, that was so embarrassing... sorry, Tsukki.." he whispered. I smiled to myself, gosh, he's such a dork.

We wolfed down some food and walked around the festival, trying out various games and foods. I usually wasn't that stoked for leisurely activities, but somehow I had a lot of fun. Especially since I got to spend time with him.

We spent hours just having fun.

"Oh, Tsukki, I think the firework show is starting soon! Let's go take up a spot so we can see the fireworks clearly." Yamaguchi said and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the field. He was cheery and excited. How.... cute.

I smiled. I haven't had this much fun in forever.

☆

We were sat down on a soft blanket in the middle of a field. Many others were sat around us. Yamaguchi waited patiently for the firework show to start. I watched his excited expression and felt a small tingle in my chest. Why does he make me feel this way? I wondered.

"Tsukki! Tsukki! It's starting!" He tugged on my sleeve and pointed. There were fireworks arranged in one row a few feet away from us. They ignited the fire and it started to crackle. Soon enough, the fireworks took to the skies.

The fireworks crackled and exploded into a million different colours, filling the sky like falling stars. I watched the colours dance while seated next to Yamaguchi.

I turned to look at his face. A warm tingling sensation crept up my cheeks as I watched his excited expression. His eyes sparkled with the light of a million twinkling stars, his grin was wide and childlike. The way he looked at the moment confirmed what I have always known: I'm in love with my childhood best friend.

Yamaguchi turned towards me, his expression soft. As if in a trance, he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Tsukki... I-I like you! I like you a lot." His breathing was a little shaky. He must've mustered up all the courage just to tell me this. He quickly pulled away, his expression was nervous, awaiting my response.

I could feel it now: I was blushing like crazy. I smiled. "I like you too, Yamaguchi." Yamaguchi's expression changed from one of shock to a relieved and happy expression. I could see him tear up. "Really?" He wailed. I laughed, why is he so adorable?

"Of course." I said, wiping away his tears. I laced my fingers in his, and kept a strong grip. We leaned into each other and watched the rest of the firework show together. "I'm so happy I could watch the fireworks with you, Tsukki." Yamaguchi said.

"I'm glad, too." I said, as I leaned in to kiss him.

The moon admired the stars, and the stars  
admired him too. And so, the moon and the stars shone brighter together, lighting up the dark night sky.


End file.
